


Destiel Drabbles 3

by Ethereal_Xen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Xen/pseuds/Ethereal_Xen
Summary: Round 3 of the Destiel song drabbles!Chapter one summary: Cas had been taken by a horde of demons and Dean will get him back.





	1. Fight to You

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one specific tags: canon-typical violence
> 
> song details:   
> song number: 3  
> Song title: Wish I had an Angel  
> Song by: Nightwish

Blood splattered across Dean’s face as he decapitated the demon in front of him with his machete before slipping an angel blade into one hand and stabbing a second; the blazing light as it died stinging his eyes for few moments. But he couldn’t look away, he could never look away from the way they burned from the inside. It mirrored what he felt he himself deserved, but not nearly as much as what they did.

“Wherever he is, I’ll find him!” He yelled down the concrete corridors, hearing his voice echo and reverberate into the distance. He knew the legion could hear him. Knew that the flavour-of-the-month prince or knight that had taken the throne of Hell could hear him. “And may God and Lucifer both help you when I do if you’ve hurt him!”

He stalked down corridor after corridor, dispatching of any demon or underling he came across quickly and violently. HE didn’t even care about the amount of blood that had soaked into his clothing or the way his blade and started to slip in his grip.

“Dean Winchester, what a pleasant surprise.” Yellow eyes flashed before him and a shit-eating grin m the features of an otherwise pretty face. So a prince then, that made it a little better he guessed. His angel would have gone down fighting and even with his grace as limited as it was he sure as shit wouldn’t fall to some half-assed crossroader.

“Fuck off.” Dean dropped the machete and pulled the colt out from his waistband, “tell me where he is.”

“Now Dean, why don’t we just have a little chat fi-“ Dean cut him off with a swift and unexpected shot to the forehead. True, he and Sam had become more known over the years for their willingness to talk but…Mess with his angel and fuck any kind of bullshit conversation you might want.

He turned the colt to the demon nearest to him as the crowd he had come across milled around their fallen leader, unsure of what to do next but quickly realising that Dean was a loose cannon.

“One of you bastards is going to tell me where he is, then you’re all gonna smoke out or I will kill you all.”

As one the demons pointed to a cell at the end of the throne room; as Dean turned to where they pointed black smoke filled the room at their departure. Dean ran to the cell and looked in through the small barred hole at head height. Cas was in there, collapsed on the floor and beaten bloody.

“Cas! Cas I’m here!”


	2. Last Night on Earth and All That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endverse Cas & Endverse Dean talk about stuff and get high on their last night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags specific to this chatper: Endverse Au!; drug use
> 
> Song details:   
> Song number: 13  
> TItle: Na Na Na  
> By: My Chemical Romance
> 
> The unfortunate thing with this one is that it WAS mid sentence when the timer ran out... alas!

“So tomorrow’s the big day, huh?”

“Seems so. No ‘last night on earth’ orgy?”

A low chuckle escaped Castiel’s throat as he passed the joint to Dean who took it gladly, “Nah, not tonight. Tonight there’s only you. The way it should be.”

Dean inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before handing the joint back to Castiel gently, “So what then? Hoping I’ll be your last night stand?”

“Or that I’ll be yours. You know you miss it.”

Castiel leaned back against the wall as he let the feeling of the drugs he’d taken mis with the marijuana and smiled blissfully. They were sitting outside, everyone else in camp off doing their own thing with no idea that tomorrow they would all die. And Dean, the new Dean from the past was moping somewhere about what to do about the next day, planning to try and stop them probably.

“And if the other me comes looking for us and sees me fucking you? What do you think will happen then?”

The blissed out grin on Castiel’s face widened and he overtly squirmed at the mental image behind Dean’s words; “Then maybe when he gets back to his own time he’ll get in ass in gear before you ever wouldn’t had the guts to and will actually make a damn move on me before the world goes to shit.”

“A fair call.” Dean couldn’t help but shrug and pick up his bottle of beer, “You really want that though? You have crowds fawning over you and your dick now; you really want me in your bed? I treat you like shit and am sending you to your death tomorrow.”

“I may fuck them, but I think about you.” Was all Castiel said and it made Dean look to him sharply.

“Not once did you ever even make it seem like you wanted in me, Angel.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Is that what you want though?” Dean continued as if Cas hadn’t spoken, their eyes locked in an intense gaze the way they used to before the world burned, “You wanna be the one to pin me down and have your way?”

Castiel tore his eyes away and took a deep drag of the joint he held before exhaling and speaking quietly, “I’ve never really cared how I have you, Dean. So long as I do. But you’re damn right I want that. I spent every day with my wings wanting to shove you up against a wall and fuck you whether you agreed or not. But hey, angels have the whole damn consent thing to worry about.”

Dean licked his lips and Cas could only just see it out of the corner of his mouth, “Put the joint down Cas, if you’re gonna make it worth our while you need to be able to keep it up. We have years to make up for, need your stamina high.”

“Oh really?”

“Well yeah, if I’m gonna ride you all night you need to be able to keep up. Get inside.”

Castiel lowered the joint into a nearby ashtray and scrunched it out


	3. Give Me What I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spends a night on the town hoping to get lucky but when push comes to shove his chosen partner isn't what he's looking for. So he goes home hoping to find what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific tags: drug use, Desperate!dean, drug-fuelled lust confessions?
> 
> Song details:  
> song number: 23  
> Song Title: Roaring 20s  
> Song By: Panic! at the disco

Dean was unsteady when he made it back to the motel room. He was alone but after a night on the booze and other substances he didn’t necessarily want to be.  The club he’d been at he’d been sharing pills of some kind with a cute little blonde piece and had dragged her into a bathroom to have some fun when…nothing happened.

Her eyes were blue and shone, but not like the stars, and when she kissed it was gentle and soft. She was soft. It wasn’t what he wanted. So he’d apologised and made an excuse to leave after buying her another drink.

“Cas!” He called out his prayer as if it would be easier to hear is his voice was louder, “Cas get your ass down here, I need you.”

The found of feathers ruffling filled the room and made Dean shiver.

“Dean? Are you alright?” The look on Castiel’s face was one of confusion and concern, and when Dean moved towards him with a strange sway in his step and a sly grin on his face the angel couldn’t help but step back.

“There he is…” Dean made it to the barrier of what he’d told Cas was the appropriate distance for two people and kept walking, close into Castiels space and reached up to touch Castiel’s face gently. “Beautiful creature…”

“Dean are you…are you under the influence of illicit substances?”

“High, Cas. The term is high. And yes. Also drunk.”

“That doesn’t seem like a good idea…”

“Tonight isn’t a night for good ideas.”

Castiel was about to question what Dean meant when he suddenly understood. It was hard not to when the human pressed their lips together and gripped his coat harshly pulling him close to grind against his leg, a suspicious hardness causing a pleasurable friction as Dean moaned loudly into his mouth.

“Dean. I don’t…I don’t understand what you’re doing.” Castiel tried to pull Dean off him gently but Dean only clung to him more.

“I want you Cas. Please, the girls at the bar weren’t enough. They weren’t you.” He managed to pull Cas close enough to whisper in his ear, “Need you to fuck me.”


End file.
